My Blond Haired Intruder
by Ning Ning
Summary: Fourth year, Yule Ball. What happened that made Ron and Hermione have a row after the Ball? DHr. Chapters 2&3 have been moved to other places due to content!
1. Chapter One

My Blond-Haired Intruder 

**By:** Lady Lowe

**Disclaimer:** As if.

**AN:** Set during Fourth Year of the Yule Ball.

"I'll be back soon, Viktor, I just need to get some fresh air," Hermione tried explaining to Krum.

"Vould you like for me to go vith you?" He waddled with her away from the dance floor. He had one hand on her waist as they passed Malfoy. Pansy was sitting glumly at the table, her arms folded and talking to Blaise Zambini.

"No, no, I just – no, don't worry about it. I'll be back in a few, _really_, Viktor." She stopped in her tracks, now too aware of Malfoy's intent gaze. She flashed a smile to Krum and he went back to sit at a table.

Gratefully, Hermione went out and into the Great Hall. Walking slowly, she pondered over Ron's strange behavior. Was he really serious about Viktor using her to get to Harry? did Ron have no faith in their friendship? Did he really think that Hermione would sell Harry out?

Or maybe Ron really did like her. Maybe he was possessive of her. Well, it's his fault for being a huge prat and thinking that she going to be waiting for him. All because he couldn't find someone. Stupid git.

Boys.

Suddenly, a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, wrenching her back against the wall. Hermione tried to yell for help but her assailant clapped a hand onto her mouth. With an enraged muffled cry, she lifted her hand but the person held it above her. Next, she tried to kick them but somehow her attacker managed to situate themselves in between her legs in a rather compromising position.

Using her free hand, she tried to shove him off, but he took his own hand away from her mouth and locked her wrists together above her head. She opened her mouth to scream but a sudden force pressed against her lips. Confused at this absurd sensation, she went to close her mouth, but something abruptly invaded her space.

It slithered almost like a snake between her lips. It prodded slowly with her own tongue. Tentatively, she met the invader's and she slowly moved it around. Sure enough, Hermione began to duel back and moaned against their mouth.

The person then pressed themselves against the juncture where her legs met and she became certain that the person was alone, male, and unbelievably excited.

He mumbled something when she rolled her hips experimentally. Horrified at a dawning conclusion, she snapped, "What was that?"

A haughty flick confirmed her suspicion. The faint illuminating torches showed the white-blonde hair and revealed icy eyes that were gazing directly into her own.

"Well, really, Granger," he drawled. "Who else did you expect? Surely not Krum or Weasel who's off doing God knows what to the Boy I Can't Stand." He let one hand run down her face to rest possessively on her hip. Her legs were still spread wide and she tried to close them shut.

He groaned and pushed himself more needily against her. She hissed at him, alarmed. "What are you doing, Malfoy? There's the Yule Ball going on inside – what if someone comes and finds us – what are they going to think – me with a horrible prat like you –"

"Like your reputation is at stake," he scoffed. "What would they think if they saw me with a Gryffindor Mudblood?" She opened her mouth in angry indignation and he muttered against her lips, "Shut up, Granger."

Malfoy kissed her and she complied by kissing him back, even if somewhat repulsed. It actually did feel quite nice, come to think of it. He had firm lips and he really did know how to kiss. Of course, with as much comparison as she had…actually, Hermione hadn't kissed anyone before.

She was sharing her first kiss with Malfoy? Gods, she could be getting herpes right now!

"Ugh, Malfoy!" She wrenched her mouth from his. He was startled but hid it well, only locking his lips to her neck. Let's hear when the Golden Trio finds out one of them had been marked. He sucked greedily on the thumping pulse.

"Stop, stop, stop," she tried weakly. She arched her neck away which only granted him better access. "I hear someone coming, Malfoy, please…"

"Beg," Malfoy stated simply. "IF I can't have you now, beg for another time." When she began to utter whimpers and some audible protests, he deftly slid his hand up her dress rob, resting lightly on her thigh.

"Malfoy, we're only fourteen!" she blurted out. He quirked an eyebrow with an "and?" look. She felt his fingers prodding dangerously close to her core. "I will not lose my virginity _here_!"

"That's not begging but I suppose that's a start." He gyrated against her as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Malfoy, I can't feel my hands," she complained. They were still painfully locked in his strong grip above her head. She felt more than saw his shrug, and he continued his ministrations with her trapped beneath him. Footsteps pounded heavily. "Please, Malfoy, maybe later, maybe, please, I'm begging you –"

His words were eerily quieter than usual, and it sent chills down her spine. The hand that had been so close to her apex, now gripped her tighter to him. "I don't recall telling you to beg so that I could let you go."

"I'm only fourteen you stupid prat!" She whispered more urgently, "Please, I can hear…"

"You're going to lose it sometime or other," he paused briefly, "besides, at least I can guarantee you he time of your life unlike Weasel and Pothead. They probably won't lose their virginity until they're at their deathbed."

_Shuffle. Shuffle._ "Herm-own-ninny?"

Malfoy pressed their hips closer together, making her feel his obvious arousal. "If you don't beg, I won't be held responsible for any further actions." He added wickedly, "I'm sure Krum wouldn't mind joining in."

Hermione felt the blood rush to her face as she felt his excitement and heard his words. Goddamnit, he seemed absolutely adamant at her sealing her fate. She felt herself being moved further away from the awkward shufflings. She felt his hand down by her pleasure center again. She felt his hand holding tight onto her panties. She heard him mumble something and – her panties! No, they were gone!

She gasped loudly at this and Malfoy smirked broadly. He brought his lips to it, his tongue poking slightly out. "So you're horny as well."

"Herm-own-ninny!" The shufflings increased rapidly.

"Beg or else he finds me in you." Malfoy spoke in a rather seductive tone. The footsteps were getting closer and his hand was cupping her sex…

"Malfoy, please not now, we can't have…no, please, not now, another time, no, just…not…now…" she lifted her waist as he began to probe her with his fingers. He let go of her numb and reddened hands before saying, "Good."

Leaving a lasting, bruising, possessive kiss on her lips, Malfoy walked away, leaving the flushed Hermione against the wall.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Krum saw her breathing heavily against the wall. "Are you alright?"

With a shuddering breath, she drew herself together. Smiling thinly, she told him, "I…thank you Viktor for taking me to the Ball. I'm actually quite tired now…"

"Vould you like me to go vith you?"

Hermione looked in the direction that Malfoy had left, "Yes, please."

So Krum walked her to the Hall where the Fat Lady resided. She thanked him and, being a gentleman, he kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave. She waited until his footsteps and figure disappeared. Hermione walked warily into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Safe inside, she said hello to Ron and was about to walk up the stairs when Ron strode over to her angrily.

"What's that?" He pointed to the distinctive love bite. "Is this what you let him do to you?"

At first terrified at the look he sent her, she began to stutter out, "N-no…" 

"And how can we know for sure?" He yelled scathingly. "You could have done anything with _Vicky_!"

Upset, she stalked across the room and screamed back, "What do you care anyway? It's not like I'm bound to you or that I'm yours!"

Ron became flustered at this. "I – well – there is no reason for you to have been entertaining the enemy – with Krum of all people!"

"I am a single woman and I am responsible for my own actions! I can go out with anyone that I please!" Here Harry walked in. "If you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He glared back at her.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

His mouth flopped open and shut and Hermione retreated to her bedroom. She was upset at Ron's behavior this whole evening and she prepared herself for sleep.

Lying in her bed, her thoughts drifted to the Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy. His branding touches fired an ache in her sexual drive but provided a longing in her heart for a relationship.

After all, wasn't he the one that kissed her? And, he _was_ the first boy that she had ever kissed.

…And, oh bloody hell. Hermione bolted up straight from the bed.

She was going to lose her damn virginity to him.

_Looks like I'll be losing everything to him,_ she thought before laying down, dreaming of her blond-haired seduction.


	2. A Little Note to the Reader

This is not a chapter; everyone, I'm sorry!

I have only updated this to tell you that I have taken Chapters Two and Three down. I feel that the content is most definitely _not_ appropriate for the age group in FanFiction Dot Net. I have decided to further update **MBHI** either on livejournal, Potterverse, Contra Veritas, and AdultFanFiction dot Net. I'm sure everyone will understand.

Otherwise, you can check out my other D/Hr stories, and I am currently working on another chapter for this one. Hopefully it won't take forever for an update like it did for Chapter Three.

If anyone has any questions or comments or suggestions, please feel free to email me at: punkiening **at** yahoo **dot** com

OR

Come over to my lonely livejournal:

www **dot** livejournal **dot** com **slash** users **slash** x **underscore **ning

Now here are the links to Chapters Two and Three for your reading fancy:

**Contra Veritas:**

www **dot** contraveritas **dot** com **slash** archive **slash **viewstory **dot **php?sid **equals** 645

**Potterverse:**

www **dot** potterverse **dot** com **slash** forbiddenforest **slash** viewstory **dot** php?sid **equals **423&I **equals** 1

**Adultfanfiction dot net:**

adultfan **dot** nexcess **dot** net **slash** aff **slash** story.php?no **equals** 544194523&chapter **equals **2

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!

Love,

Ning.

Just a reminder: Do leave out the spaces and change the ones that are bolded so that you can actually _go_ to the sites, if you prefer? ;)


End file.
